


I Would Save You No Matter What

by GucciGodTae



Category: Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Boys In Love, Child Abuse, Fire, Flowers, Fluff, Gangs, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, HyungHyuk - Freeform, I Love Hyungwon, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Minhyuk Loves Hyungwon, Potions, Setting Houses On Fire, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, but this is based off the all in mv, so its okay cos ya boi lives, what is tagging, why does all in feel like a cult video at that one point, you know the one im talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Based off of the All In MVIn a dystopian world where fighting is how you survive, Hyungwon just wants to give up. His dad is abusive and he can't seem to tell anyone. He wants to, but he can't. But what happens when they find out? What happens when he can't hold on any longer?Minhyuk would do anything to keep Hyungwon in his life. Anything.





	I Would Save You No Matter What

Minhyuk couldn’t live without Hyungwon. This much was obvious. Their group couldn’t survive without him. Rival gangs would tear them apart, the government would find them, their whole dynamic would shift, and their group would never be the same if Hyungwon died. So, when Minhyuk found him under a bridge after a fight with a rival group, dead, he didn’t think twice before feeding him the flowers they saved for occasions like this. Minhyuk held Hyungwons cheek with one hand, and feed him the flower. The flowers are rare and hard to grow, but Hyungwon is rare and hard to find Minhyuk justifies. He smiled when Hyungwon opened his eyes to stare into Minhyuks. Minhyuk cupped Hyungwons face with a smile “welcome back, baby.”

 

Later they found civilians being harassed by government officials. They all made eye contact with each other, already knowing they’re going to intervene. Hyungwon smiled and pushed the people apart. He did his best to charm that guards. He pulled out one of the flowers and put it in the officials’ pocket with a soft smile, the guy looks at Hyungwon slightly confused but smiled and accepted the flower. He wasn’t that much of a higher up, so he didn’t realize what the flower was. He just assumed it was a pretty flower.

Minhyuk smiled at the scene, Hyungwon was just pretty enough to charm anyone into calming down. It was like magic. A true gift. Hyungwon was a gift.

 

 

The group was sitting under their bridge when it happened. Hyungwons dad and a few of his friends walked over. Hyungwon noticed and immediately tensed. It didn’t go unnoticed by the group. He stood up when his dad had gotten closer, prepared for whatever was coming but hating the fact that his friends were there to witness it. Hyungwon opened his mouth but was cut off “you think you’re so high and mighty” his dad started “you think just because you have a pretty face you can do anything. Well, you could’ve been a man and fought them, but instead you decided to whore yourself out like the fag you are. Prissy princess.” His dads hand made its way across Hyungwons cheek with fury “go get gang banged by your friends. I suppose that’s what faggots like you do.” Hyungwon kept his face staring at the ground, eyes closed.

Minhyuk stared sadly. No one knew this was what was going on. Hyungwon always said it was a rival gang fighting him when he showed up with marks. Hyungwon sighed “we need to make a plan for if things go wrong.” He said. Acting as if that didn’t happen. “Wonnie?” Jooheon asked. Hyungwon shook his head, a sign that he didn’t want to talk about it.

 

 ------------------------------

 

Hyungwon didn’t come to the regular meeting the next day. They waited, but soon realized he wasn’t going to show. They all looked at each other for ideas. Minhyuk stood “I’ll go see him. I can cheer him up.” They all nodded, it was the truth. It seemed only Minhyuk was able to get Hyungwon to smile these days.

Minhyuk entered Hyungwons room quietly. Hyungwon was sitting on the floor, mask over his head. “Baby, what’s that?” Hyungwon looked away when Minhyuk kneeled in front of him.  Hyungwon looked down at the ground when Minhyuk grabbed the edges of the mask. “Wonnie?” He asked. Hyungwon made no indication that he heard Minhyuk. Minhyuk lifted the mask off Hyungwons head and stared. Hyungwons eye was red and swollen, his cheek purple, and he had a split lip. Minhyuk, usually peaceful, felt nothing but rage in him. He stood up and ran off, not realizing the mental state Hyungwon was in.

He ran all the way to the group and quickly explained the best he could.

Hyungwon leaned back and waited. He knew Minhyuk was impulsive and reckless. Minhyuk would leave him just because he was weak. Right?

 

Later that night the boys all got together in their garden and decided to make the flowers into a liquid. They all cracked jokes and sang. They painted each other’s faces and yelled happily. Jooheon was leading chants with a stick and screaming. Minhyuk rested his forehead on Hyungwons, light filling both of their eyes. Hyungwon leaned in and kissed Minhyuk as soft as he could. Minhyuk threw himself onto Hyungwons lap and laughed happily. This was what paradise was for them.

 

\-------------------------------

 

The next day the group knew what they had to do. They all split up. Some robbed the stores while Minhyuk, Wonho, and Changkyun grabbed items they would need for tonight. Hyungwon stayed home, he needed some time to himself.

Minhyuk felt nothing but satisfaction when he painted a symbol on the door. The symbol was one a popular gang used, and Minhyuk made sure they got it right. That way when the authorities came, they charged Hyungwons dad with the crimes from the gang. Minhyuk didn’t care that they were framing someone. Hyungwons broken face was the only thing in his mind. Hyungwons dad deserved this. He poured gasoline on and around the house. Wonho was the one who lit the match. Jooheon, Wonho, and Minhyuk watched in satisfaction as the house went up in flames.

The guard that Hyungwon charmed the other day saw and got his friends into the house. He grabbed Hyungwons dad and arrested him.

Hyungwon made it out of the house and coughed from the smoke. He watched as the hell he called a home go up in flames. His eyes moved to his father, a sick sense of satisfaction made its way into Hyungwons heart. A group of three people caught his eye. They turned and walked away. He smiled recognizing who they were immediately. Only his friends would do this. His smile dropped when he realized the torture he would go through when his dad got out of holding. He grimaced, already feeling the pain he was to endure. Hyungwon decided he would have to either end his dad or himself to make the pain stop.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Minhyuk expected to see Hyungwon as their garden the next day. But he wasn’t. Dread filled his stomach and he ran to Hyungwons house. The bathroom and a few rooms were still standing. He raced through the house. He threw open the bathroom door to find Hyungwon laying in the tub. This time it was clear. Hyungwon tried to kill himself. And he succeeded. Minhyuk sat on a seat beside the bathtub “you know I would give all the flowers to you” he whispered “you’re my world, Wonnie.” He uncapped a bottle of liquid flower and poured the entire thing into the bathtub. He climbed in beside Hyungwon, resting half his body on Hyungwons, holding his hand tightly. “I would do anything for you.” He whispered.

A minute passed and he felt the hand he was holding squeeze his “Minhyuk?” Hyungwon asked, voice raw. Minhyuk shushed him “you’re safe. I’m here.” Hyungwon smiled “stop wasting flowers on me.” Minhyuk kissed his jaw lightly “it’s not wasting.” He mumbled “stop saying it is. You aren’t waste.” Hyungwon turned his head and caught Minhyuks lips with his own “you’re the one who set my house on fire.” Minhyuk smiled “actually, it was Wonho who threw the match at it.”

Hyungwon wrapped his free arm around Minhyuks hip looked at the ceiling. “My dad will kill me. You know that. Right?”

“Not if we kill him first.”

“Minhyuk, that’s not funny.”

Minhyuk floated so he was sitting on Hyungwons lap “who says I’m joking?” Hyungwon stared up at Minhyuk with an unreadable expression “you would do that for me?”

“I would do anything for you.”

Hyungwon moved his free arm from Minhyuks hip to his neck. He pulled him down into a hug “I love you.” Hyungwon whispered. “I love you too.” Minhyuk kissed Hyungwons ear softly. The two laid in the water for another few minutes “let’s get out before we get sick” Hyungwon said. Minhyuk nodded and climbed out of the tub, not letting go of Hyungwons hand “we kept your bedroom intact. So, grab some clothes and stuff. You’re gonna live with us from now on.” Hyungwon smiled gratefully and packed his bag quickly. They emptied the tub and made their way to the garden.

When they entered, it was like everyone knew what happened. No one talked about it, which Hyungwon was greatful for. They were his family. Now and forever. He glanced at Minhyuks smiling face and figured that this was his new beginning. He would be here for them as long as possible, and Minhyuk wasn’t allowed to use anymore flowers on him. Wasting or not, Hyungwon would try his hardest to survive from now on. Not only for Minhyuk, but for the group and himself too. Minhyuk caught his eye and smiled brightly “what’s on your mind?” He asked. Hyungwon looked at the sparkle in Minhyuks eyes “you.” He answered. One simple word. Minhyuk flushed “sappy, but I love it.”

Yeah, Hyungwon would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,,, i love hyungwon,,, and i love this mv,,, so i wooshed this out after talking to my sunshine on instagram cos she said hyungwon actually died in the mv and i was like "giving my gay sons a new ending." but yeah. oof. i dont know if ill write for this fandom again, i probably will but like oof. leave prompts? this isnt the best thing ive ever written, but its not the worst so oof


End file.
